With you only
by Hime Kiseki
Summary: a jenruki fanfiction
1. hal yang terduga

**With you only**

**I'm not own Digimon!!**

**Chapter 1 : hal yang terduga**

Ruki Makino [17] sedang keluar rumah dan hendak berjalan jalan. Kemudian saat itu ia melihat temannya Jenrya dan Takato .

"Yeaah Ruki…lama tak berjumpa.." kata Takato

"Iya.. sudah lama ya.." kata Jenrya

"Hmm betul juga… hahaha!! " kata Ruki

Kemudian mereka mengenang masa lalu mereka bertiga sambil berjalan jalan di Shinjuku, kemudian mereka melihat Hirokazu dan pacarnya, Pacarnya adalah seorang model yang terkenal .

"Yo… Takato, Ruki dan Jenrya..!!" kata Hirokazu

"Apa apaan ini?? Berpacaran dengan model.. sangat tak serasi…" kata Takato

"Menghina saja terus kau…" kata Hirokazu

"Kalian berisik… kau pacar Hirokazu ya?? Apa tidak stress punya pacar seperti dia??" Tanya Ruki

"Tidak.. dia sangat baik.. ah aku Noriko.. kamu??" Tanya Noriko

"Makino Ruki.. temannya Hirokazu dan Takato serta Jen .." kata Ruki

"Ruki chan.. kita berteman ya…" kata Noriko

"Iyaa. .." kata Ruki tersenyum kemudian mereka makan burger di toko. Dan yang mentraktir adalah Noriko.

"Oh ya Ruki chan.. apa kamu sudah mempunyai pacar??" kata Noriko

"Tidak … aku belum punya.." kata Ruki

"How about you Takato-san???" Tanya Noriko ke Takato

"Hahah,.. aku sudah punya pacar namanya Juri… tetapi dia tidak berada disini…" kata Takato

"Iya karena kau malu malu kan Takato??" kata Hirokazu

"Jen?? Ada apa??" Tanya Ruki

"Tidak… ada apa apa.." ucap Jenrya dan pulang duluan.

Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang Ruki menyusul Jen. Takato dan lainnya juga keluar dari restorant tersebut dan mengikuti Ruki. Mereka sangat khawatir dengan Ruki yang lari begitu kencang karena menyusul Jen. Tiba tiba Ruki tidak melihat bahwa ia menyebrang pada saat lampu merah, saat itu Ruki tidak melihat ada mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kencang, semua yang berada disana tidak bisa berkata kata, tanpa pikir panjang Jen berbalik dan menyelamatkan Ruki. Tetapi karena mobil itu sangat kencang jadilah ia yang di tabrak oleh mobil tersebut. Luka nya sangat parah dan Jen pun di bawa ke rumah sakit oleh semuanya. Semuanya menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang UGD, apalagi Ruki dan Takato mereka berdua sangat cemas karena Jenrya adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Ruki sampai tidak bisa duduk sambil menunggu dokter keluar dari Ruangan tersebut. Dan akhirnya dokternya pun keluar.

"Dokter.. bagaimana dengan Jen?? Dia baik baik saja kan??" Tanya Ruki dan dokter pun menjawab kurang.. dia harus dirawat inap beberapa hari baru bisa pulang setelah dia dikatakan sembuh total. Takato yang cemas akhirnya menelpon keluarga Jen dan akhirnya keluarga nya pun datang. Tetapi karena mereka tahu saat itu Jen ingin menolong Ruki jadinya Ruki lah yang disalahkan bahkan dia tidak di perbolehkan untuk menemui Jen lagi. Semua shock termasuk Noriko, Hirokazu, Takato . Dan Ruki pun pulang dengan hati yang hancur. Takato langsung menghubungi Juri untuk menemui Ruki dan menghiburnya, Dan Juri pun setuju kemudian ia pergi ke rumah Ruki. Sesampainya Ruki di rumah, ia tidak berbicara apapun bahkan tidak mengucapkan aku pulang. kejadian itu menjadi tekanan yang sangat berat bagi Ruki lalu beberapa menit setelah itu Juri datang untuk menenangkan hati Ruki.

"Sudahlah Ruki.. ini bukanlah kesalahanmu.. Jen yang ingin menolong mu.." Ucap Juri saat sampai di kamar Ruki yang bertradisi Jepang itu ia mendekati nya perlahan lahan. Tetapi Ruki tidak menjawab apapun yang dikatakan Juri. Juri meneteskan air mata, karena melihat Ruki yang menangis tanpa henti, lalu Ruki pun sedikit luluh dengannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis??" Tanya Ruki kepada sahabatnya itu Juri. Juri pun mengusap air matanya lalu ia menjelaskan kepada Ruki mengapa ia menangis, lalu perlahan hati Ruki luluh dan mendengarkan yang Juri ucapkan. Tetapi itu hanya memperburuk keadaan Ruki malah menyalahkan dirinya karena telah membuat Jen seperti itu . Akhirnya Juri pun meminta ijin untuk diijinkan menginap di rumah Ruki oleh ibu dan nenek Ruki. Karena merasa khawatir dengan anaknya, Rumiko yaitu ibu Ruki menanyakan semua nya kepada Juri dan Juri pun menceritakannya, ternyata Ruki mendengarnya dan ia sedikit jengkel dan pergi dari rumah . Juri pun mengejarnya tetapi lari Ruki sangat kencang dia tidak bisa mengejarnya Akhirnya ia meminta bantuan Takato untuk mencari Ruki dan menenangkannya. Takato pun meng iyakannya lalu Ruki pun di temukan sedang duduk di taman. Takato mendekatinya dan sedikit memarahi Ruki karena perbuatannya itu salah ia malah memperburuk keadaan diri nya sendiri dan akhirnya Ruki pun berhenti menangis.

"Lebih baik kau percaya pada diri sendiri.. Jika Jen tau kalau kau sekarang malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.. dia tambah sedih !! kau tau itu Ruki.." kata Takato memarahi Ruki. Ruki terkaget kaget mendengar ucapan Takato, Akhirnya ia berlari menuju Rumah sakit dimana Jen berada diikuti oleh Takato dan Hirokazu yang dipanggil oleh Takato. Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Ruki langsung menuju ke kamar di mana Jen berada, tetapi kakak nya Jaarin tidak mengijinkan Ruki masuk dia di dorong dan di usir dari sana. Ruki pun berteriak memanggil nama Jen , Jen yang telah sadar dari pingsannya ingin menemui Ruki tetapi anggota keluarga nya yang lain tidak mengijinkan. Hati Jen sangat sedih saat mendengar Ruki berteriak dan ingin menemuinya dia menangis karena Ruki telah di usir oleh Jaarin kakaknya.

_Author note : aku masih seorang pemula untuk menulis fanfic.. tapi semoga kaliaan bisa menikmatinya_


	2. hanya kau yang selalu di hatiku

**With you only**

**I'm not own Digimon!!**

**Chapter 2 : hanya kau yang selalu di dalah hatiku**

Ruki dengan lemasnya kembali ke rumah iamengabaikan semua yang orang katakan. Takato, Juri, Hirokazu sangat tidak berdaya. Mereka meninggalkan Ruki sendirian dan ia berjalan di keramaian kota Shinjuku. Ruki mengingat saat bersama dengan Jen dan Takato. Saat mereka berkumpul bersama sama, bergembira bersama, tertawa bersama akhirnya ia menangis dan menuju ke tempat persembunyian Guilmon saat dulu. Kemudian Takato datang dan menenangkan Ruki.

"Sudahlah kalau kau menangis terus.. kasihan Jen yang juga sedih kalau tau kau seperti ini Ruki. Kau percaya padaku.. nanti setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit ia pasti selalu bersama kita semua…. Jadi lebih baik kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri,," kata Takato. Ruki pun sedikit tenang karena mendengar ucapan Takato dan akhirnya ia pun pulang ke rumahnya, Tetapi sifatnya menjadi seperti dulu yang sedingin es. Ia menyendiri di kamarnya dan merenung kan Jen. Tiba tiba handphone Ruki berdering ia mendapatkan email dari Jen.

**Dear Ruki,**

_Aku baik baik saja… tenang ya jangan sedih .. aku pasti akan baik baik saja.. aku khawatir padamu… jangan melakukan yang aneh aneh ya.. Takato bilang padaku. Kau tadi tidak ingin pulang ya ?? tolong jangan lakukan itu .. aku tidak ingin kau kenapa napa.. aku benar benar khawatir padamu.. karena kau yang selalu ada di dalam hatiku.. untuk selamanya.. apa kau tau.. mengapa aku tidak ingin mempunyai pacar?? Karena aku menunggu Ruki..maafkan aku…sampai jumpa Ruki.._

**Jenrya Lee **

Ruki sedikit tenang dengan ucapan Jen lalu ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan tidur. Tetapi itu tidak bisa menghapur air mata yang tetap mengalir .

"Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa napa.. Jen… mungkin kah aku lebih baik pergi dari kehidupanmu,, ?? aku tidak ingin menjadi beban di hatimu karena orang tua dan keluarga mu yang tidak menginganku…" kata Ruki dalam hati. Akhirnya Ruki diam diam kabur dari Rumahnya dan hanya memberikan sepucuk surat untuk keluarganya. Ia menuju Kyoto untuk menengkan diri nya menaiki kereta cepat Shinkanshen yang di jadwalkan berangkat pagi sekali. Keesokan paginya Rumiko ibu Ruki datang ke kamar Ruki dan kaget karena anaknya telah pergi. Ia hanya menemukan sepucuk surat yang ada di meja di kamar Ruki. Ia langsung menghubungi hp nya tetapi tidak aktif, lalu Rumiko segera menghubungi Takato dan yang lainnya. Takato sangat panic dan ia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Jenrya Karena takut memperburuk keadaan Jenrya yang sedang sakit. Takato dan lainnya menghubungi yamaki san untuk membantu melacak Ruki tetapi di Shinjuku Ruki tidak bisa di temukan. (yah karena udah pergi ke Kyoto) . Sesampainya Ruki di Kyoto ia mencoba mencari pekerjaan, akhirnya ia menjadi pelayan di salah satu restoran di tambah lagi ia boleh menginap di rumah pemilik restorannya tersebut agar Ruki bisa berkerja dari pagi pagi sekali.

_Author note : Maaf ya agak sedikit lebay.. semoga kalian bisa menikmati ff gajeh ku ini…._


	3. tidak ada sesuatu yang pantas di lupakan

Chapter 3 : Tidak ada sesuatu yang pantas di lupakan

Beberapa hari kemudian Jenrya telah sembuh dan diijinkan pulang dari Rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah ia langsung menelpon Takato untuk menanyakan kabar Ruki karena sudah beberapa hari handphone nya tidak aktif. Takato sangat bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada sahabatnya itu , akhirnya ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada Jenrya. Jenrya sangat terkejut dan sedih serta ada perasaan bersalah, karena Ruki pergi akibat perbuatan keluarganya. Akhirnya ia mencoba mencari Ruki di daerah Shinjuku tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukan Ruki dimana mana. Takato mengkhawatirkan Jen dan ia mencoba membantu Jen tetapi hasilnya tidak memuaskan, mereka berdua tidak bisa menemukan Ruki. Akhirnya dengan perasaan kecewa dan sedih Jen menuju pulang ia sangat marah kepada seluruh anggota keluarga nya yang telah berbuat seenaknya dengan cara mengurung diri di kamar . Shuichon adik Jenrya tidak ingin melihat kakaknya yang terluka begitu dalam meminta agar keluarganya bisa memaafkan Ruki dan membantu Jen mencari Ruki. Tetapi mereka menolaknya mentah mentah bahkan Jen pun benar benar tidak akan diijinkan untuk bertemu Ruki. Yang mendengar itu Jen keluar dari kamar dan memasang muka yang serius, Anggota keluarganya seperti tidak peduli akan Jen, lalu dengan kasar mereka menyuruh Jen untuk pergi dari Rumah. Jen semakin kecewa dengan sikap mereka semua akhirnya ia meminta agar Takato mengijinkan ia tinggal di rumahnya untuk sementara waktu. Takato pun setuju Jen menginap disana bahkan ia juga berusaha membantu temannya itu mencari Ruki. Akhirnya Jen mengingat sesuatu saat 1 bulan setelah digimon pergi dari dunia nyata, Saat itu ia dan Ruki sedang menunggu Takato di taman untuk pergi _hang out_ bersama.

*FLASH BACK*

"Jen… menurutmu tempat apa yang ingin kau datangkan untuk bersantai??" Tanya Ruki sedang berbicara santai dengan Jen.

"Apa ya ?? hmm Okinawa.. entah kenapa aku suka pantai… kalau kamu sendiri apa??" Tanya Jen balik ke Ruki.

"Apa ya ?? Kyoto..Aku sangat suka Kyoto.. banyak pelajaran yang kita dapatkan disana… dari mulai sejarah bahkan ciri khas jepang sendiri.. pokoknya luar biasa…" kata Ruki memikirkan Kyoto tersebut

*END FLASH BACK*

Jen akhirnya meminta Takato untuk menemaninya ke Kyoto, dengan begitu ia bisa bertemu dengan Ruki. Takato sangat terkejut karena Jen meminta di temani ke Kyoto. Ia sangat bingung karena temannya ini sangat anti dengan kota sejarah tetapi kenapa meminta di temani ke Kyoto. Mendengar alasan Jen untuk mencari Ruki, Akhirnya mereka menuju stasiun Shinkanshen dan menaiki kereta tersebut. Sesampainya di Kyoto mereka mencari Hotel untuk menginap beberapa hari sambil mencari Ruki disana. Menjelang makan siang pun tiba mereka berniat memakan makanan khas Jepang yang berada di Kyoto, tak sengaja mereka makan di restoran tempat Ruki bekerja tetapi saat itu, Ruki sedang tidak ada di tempat karena sedang mengantarkan pesanan orang. Takato sangat senang bisa menikmati masakan khas jepang yang ada di Kyoto.

"Huhmm~ mie ramen ini begitu lembut Jen… benar benar pas~ Jen.. kau tidak makan??" Tanya Takato sambil mengunyah mie ramen tersebut

"Bagaimana bisa makan.. kau bodoh…aku sedang panik tau… bagaimana kalau Ruki kenapa napa…" kata Jen sedikit marah kepada Takato

"Tetapi Jen mumpung kita disini, tidak enak kalau tidak mencicipi nya… payah kau.." kata Takato

"Ya sudah terserah… aku mau kembali ke hotel.." kata Jen bangun dari tempat duduknya dan keluar restoran. Takato menyusul Jen sambil membayar makanannya yang belum habis itu. Saat mereka sudah sedikit jauh dari Restoran itu Ruki datang kembali ke restoran sambil memarkirkan sepedanya di halaman belakang restoran itu. Ruki sekilas melihat Jen dan Takato tetapi ia hanya mengatakan mungkin ia berhalusinasih. Sesampainya ia di dalam toko ia menanyakan kepada rekan kerja nya Tomiko.

"Tomiko chan.. tadi yang datang barusan itu apa 2 orang laki laki??" Tanya Ruki kepada temannya itu.

"Iya… tapi sepertinya mereka bukan pelanggan tetap kita, dan aku belum pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya. Seperti nya mereka bukan orang Kyoto." Ucap Tomiko.

"Begitu ya…" kata Ruki yang kemudian bersiap siap menghidangkan makanan untuk para pelanggan. Mungkinkah mereka?? Ucap Ruki di dalam hati, tetapi ia meyakinkan kepada hatinya bahwa mana mungkin kalau Jen dan Takato datang kemari untuk mencarinya karena tidak mungkin mereka mengetahui aku di Kyoto. Malam harinya Ruki membuka Hp nya dan ada 200 mailbox dari Jen. Dan pesan yang terakhir ia sedang menuju Kyoto untuk mecari Ruki. Ruki terheran heran bagaimana bisa Jen mengetahui kalau dirinya sedang di Kyoto. Jangan jangan waktu itu?? Saat aku mengatakan tempat yang aku sukai adalah Kyoto. Mungkinkah dia mengingatnya terus, ?? padahal aku kan saat itu sedang setengah bercanda tapi ternyata ia mendengarnya. Karena itu tidak ada sesuatu yang pantas di lupakan walau hanya berbicara ngawur.


	4. Jen no tame ni

CHAPTER 4 : Jen no tame ni

Keesokkan harinya Jen seorang diri pergi mencari Ruki, karena takato sedang pergi mencari oleh oleh buat keluarganya. Ketika makan siang Jen menuju restoran dimana Ruki bekerja. Saat memasuki restoran itu Jen langsung menduduki meja yang paling pojok yaitu meja nomer 5. Tiba tiba Ruki melihat Jen ia ingin menghindar tetapi Jen melihatnya. Ia langsung memanggil Ruki dan menanyakan tentang kepergian nya itu tetapi Ruki tetap diam dan tidak berbicara sedikit pun. Jen sangat sedih dengan sikap Ruki lalu ia minta di ijinkan berbicara kepada pemilik toko agar Ruki bisa berhenti dari pekerjaannya itu dan pulang dengannya. Tetapi pemilik toko itu menolaknya karena Ruki gadis yang rajin. Jen pun akhirnya memohon agar Ruki bisa pulang bersamanya dan akhirnya pemilik toko tersebut mengijinkan Jen membawa Ruki. Jen membawa barang barang Ruki keluar dari restoran itu. Ruki sangat kesal dengan sikapnya itu, akhirnya ia marah terhadap Jen. Jen sangat sedih kemudian ia mengutarakan perasaan nya yang sesungguhnya terhadap Ruki.

"Ruki maaf.. bukannya aku mau seenaknya begitu, tetapi.. aku tidak ingin kau disini terus.. aku ingin kita kembali bersama sama pulang ke Shinjuku.. karena aku ingin bersama mu.. " kata Jen dengan penuh terus terang

"Jen….kenapa??" kata Ruki yang akhirnya mengeluarkan air mata, kemudian Ruki bisa memaafkan Jen dan pergi bersamanya menuju hotel dimana mereka menginap. Jen menuju reception ingin menyewa 1 kamar lagi untuk Ruki tetapi ia tidak mengijinkan Jen untuk menyewakannya karena di takutkan Jen tidak memiliki cukup uang. Akhirnya Ruki pun menyewa kamar untuknya sendiri tetapi Jen memaksanya agar ia yang membayar untuk Ruki tetapi Ruki tidak mau dan akhirnya jen menyuruh Ruki tidur di kamarnya dan Jen pun tidur bersama Takato di kamar Takato.

Sesampainya Takato di hotel Jen langsung memberitahu hal tersebut kepadanya. Takato pun setuju untuk berbagi kamar dengan Jen. Sekitar pukul 00.00 AM Jen tidak bisa tidur akhirnya ia melihat handphone nya dan ternyata ada message dari Ruki.

_Jen…_

_Maaf ya kau jadi berbagi kamar dengan Takato..seharusnya tadi aku menyewa kamar saja sendiri… maaf ya ~ _

_Ruki_

Jen kemudian membalasnya ketika ia sambil keluar kamarnya kemudian ia melihat Ruki sedang keluar kamarnya itu.

"Ruki.. mau kemana??" Tanya Jen kepada Ruki

"Tidak hanya bosan saja di kamar…." Kata Ruki kepada Jen

"Apa ingin ku temani??" Tanya nya kembali agar bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Akhirnya mereka berbicara berdua di kamar. Dan Ruki pun mengutarakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada Jen dan akhirnya mereka berciuman hingga melakukan H. keesokan hari nya mereka telah sadar apa yang mereka telah berbuat itu salah tetapi bagi Ruki itu adalah sebuah permulaan, karena itu hanya untuk Jen.


End file.
